The Girl who changed Chronos thoughts on humans
by WolfyNightFever
Summary: A young girl name Lily meets the Great Spirit Of Time but for some reason he becomes interested in her could she be the key to open up his closed off cold heart?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1 Time spirit meets a odd girl**_

 _ **It was a year after the Schism was dispelled she was new to Rieze Maxia as she was walking around lost in Hamil. It was a small town in Rieze Maxia she had been stay there a while now being unsure of who she really was. She knew her name and stuff but not much else about her family along with other things.**_

 _ **A young man with white hair and dark skin with cat looking ears on his head was floating around. He then sees her but kept walking she looks at him somewhat confused on why he was glaring at her. "Hey do you have a problem with me?" She asked sounding somewhat sad and hurt by his actions.**_

 _ **He stops then looks at her sighing, "No just don't like the humans of this world. But I will make sure they don't finish this trial." He said sounding very serious about whatever it was he was talking about.**_

 _ **She looks at him confused by his words wasn't really sure why a spirit would hate humans so much after she thought they all loved humans. Whats this Trial he speaks of, She asked herself in her mind. The spirit just stood there floating looking at her somewhat interested in this human she is very different than others he has met in the past.**_

 _ **"What is your name human girl?" He asked her going over to her to be beside her to get a better look at her. She was a young human girl with long blonde hair with light blue eyes wearing bunny ears headband on her head.**_

 _ **"Shouldn't you give your name first? I mean it's only right." She said to him with a very silly yet kind smile. She is so different maybe I misjudged humans no wait what the hell am I saying, He thought to himself looking at her still floating by her side.**_

 _ **He sighs then looks at her once more, "My name is Chronos Great Spirit of Time." Chronos said looking into her blue eyes as they widen in shock when she heard his name. After all she had never met a Great Spirit before only heard about them from some of her friends in Hamil.**_

 _ **"Well Chronos I am Lily Svent." She said smiling at him happy he was being so kind to her. She didn't have many friends after all but when she made some she was always very happy and loyal to them.**_

 _ **He looks her still confused by how this human was acting towards him but there nice meeting was cut very short as a Exdous Agent walks over to them Pointing a gun at Chronos. "Hand over the girl." The Exdous Agent said still having her gun ready to shoot.**_

 _ **Chronos wasn't so happy to be helping a human but he didn't want to have any harm come to this one for some odd reason. He gets into a fighting**_ ** _stance being ready for anything. Soon Exdous Agent starts shooting at Chronos as he blocks all of her attacks getting very annoyed with this human women trying to harm them both._**

 ** _"Why are you protecting me?" Lily asked him as he just kept the women from harming her. He sighs picking up the human girl as she looks at him being confused by his actions. Unsure of what was going on Chronos flies away with her not looking back to where they weren't sure._**

 ** _(To be continued...)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 You're coming with me understand And the girl Elympios!**_

 _ **Soon enough they weren't in Hamil anymore but in another town that Lily had never been to before as he sets her down on her feet. "There now you should be on your way human." Chronos said sighing being upset he had to save her. She was not shocked after all he was kind even if he sounds cold he can't be all that bad. "Hey can we friends ?" Lily asked him smiling as she goes to stand by the floating Boy known as Chronos the Spirit Of Time.**_

 _ **Chronos was shocked that this human wanted to be friends with him after all the only friend he had was Another Spirit Known as Orgin. "Wait you wish to accompany me?" Chronos asked looking at her confused. She is so different from other humans in both Elympios and in Rieze Maxia. "Yeah why not your so kindhearted." Lily said smiling at him looks so cute. "okay fine you may come with me but don't get in my way okay." Chronos said grabbing her hand taking her with him as they start to leave Fennmont together.**_

 _ **Meanwhile in Elympios a girl name Serena Winters was lost in a small town called Trigleph as she was walking around looking at everything. Soon enough bumping into a tall young man with white hair a black patch in his bangs there was a fat cat by his side. "OMG ITS A CUTE KITTY!" Serena shout picking the fat cat up and petting it.**_

 ** _"Hey whats going there Ludger?" A young man voice asked as She sees a boy with short black hair walk over to them. Ludger stayed quiet just looked at the boy. "Oh hello there miss are you lost?" Jude asked smiling at her as she crosses her arms after putting the cat down. "I'm not that lost..Kinda." Serena said still have her arms crossed frowning._**

 ** _"Well whats your name?" Ludger finally spoke asking her name as He walks over to her holding out his hand to shake her's. Serena blushes slightly looking at him, "My name is Serena Winters." She said still blushing shaking his hand. "Well I am Ludger Will Kresnik and this is my friend Jude Mathis." Ludger said smiling at her._**

 ** _"Nice to meet you both. Wait did you say Mathis? Wait your the one who's working on Spyrites right!" Serena asked him sounding happy and_** ** _excited. Jude nods smiling happy someone knew what good he was working towards after all he is quite the do-gooder some say about him._**

 ** _Back to Rieze Maxia with Chronos and Lily as they were heading to The Dimensional Breach to get ready to fight someone that Chronos was talking about earlier to her. "So what are these Dimension's which you talked about before?" Lily asked him looking at him smiling. He sighs not wanted to answer her, "Well its just I am going to stop a human from trying to safe there world which they don't_** ** _deserve." Chronos said even as saying that he didn't want to let anything happen to Lily. (To Be Continued...)_**


End file.
